5 Creepiest Mysteries in ROBLOX
Introduction ROBLOX is a fun website, but there are many creepy mysteries that might have affected everyone's account because of this whole thing. Here are the 5 creepiest mysteries that ROBLOX might have seen. 1. SMILE The game SMILE is made by a username named SMILE. The rumor is that people would get a message from SMILE and it would say, "I need you here in the game" and if you go to their game, it's just a black screen, but when you turn to the left, you see something. It's a red faded head with bloody eyes and when you walk to it, you're gonna feel that the head is going towards you. When you get close to the head, your computer shuts down. When you turn the computer back on, the wallpaper is set to you inside of the game. When you go back to ROBLOX, you will notice that your account is logged off, and when you log back on, your account gets deleted. SMILE was a username made by someone, but it got banned forever. 2. The Dark Dominus So, let me tell you a story on how this Dominus has gone missing. In 2011, a Void Dominus was released. It was a limited item for Builders Club. The rumor is that three people purchased this item. The first person who sold this item was Merely and the two other people purchased this item, but when they have the item, their accounts got deleted. After 2 days, the picture of a Void Dominus was removed, the title of the item was replaced with a question mark and the description as well. This item is the rarest item in the world because this item was released 6 years ago, and it is not for sale today. 3. Melvin This mystery is one of the most creepiest ones yet. Basically, the rumor is that one person has this issue of when they join a Roblox game like Phantom Forces, you don't go to Phantom Forces, but you get teleported to a different game. This game, which is a black game with a translucent shaggy near you. You can't close the game until the game crashes. After a short minute, the game crashes and you can close the game. When you go to your inventory there's a new hat, and it is a translucent shaggy hair which is called Melvin. There is a user named Melvin, owned by a child named Melvin Blue, was created in 2007. He was a very popular person among other players. He died from cancer in 2008. ROBLOX made it transparent, "Ghost Type" shaggy in his honor named Melvin. The hat was deleted a few moments later for no reason. It is unknown. Some say Melvin got the attention and his ghost was angered. So he takes the life of one child every year. After that, their accounts were deleted. 4. April 1st attack on 2012 On April 1st, 2012, ROBLOX was hacked and completely shut down. The rumor is that this hacker had two other accounts that had the same avatar he copied on the user's account which made him get banned. This made the hacker upset and take over ROBLOX. He first took over the Roblox website and later he took over the Roblox economy. Here are the screenshots that have been taken in ROBLOX: There were many messages that were really bad and inappropriate. The whole catalog was being changed. People were getting rich from this. That later on ended up with a site being completely shut down. 5. Vault 8166 This mystery is a very very creepy one yet it was used to hack GUI's and hide the user's avatar and identity. Vault 8166 was created by hackers. The 8166 number is from a hacker named 1x1x1x1 and this hacker made the game. The rumor is that it's hidden around the server. Let tell me tell you the story about this. So it was November 15th, 2016, on that day, one user accidentally got into his "unknown place" while he tested his teleporter for the game. He posted a thread which is a brief summary called "evil is operating behind our eyes", and there is a place where dangerous people are gaining access to the user's profile as were talking about it. The secret was referred to as "Vault 8166". A few hours later, the thread was posted, but it mysteriously has gone. The post was banned forever. The user submitted a footage of the hallway of Vault 8166. The recorded data was unknown. The video shows the hallway full of computers switching codes that contains red flashing lights. There is a strange white room with a poster that says "Warning, we are watching you". The video starts with the two users walking in the hallway. One of them is fully black, has a particle emitter red fire, and the user was named SolarSanic, an exploiter his username is hidden. The other user has a head colored in red, and a black torso, the user is unknown. They stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. All of a sudden an unknown figure came running in the middle of nowhere. The two characters started panicking. When the figure attacked, the screen blackens, and the protocol kills them. The End Category:Marked for Review Category:Users Category:Games Category:Files Category:Classic Category:Glitches/Exploits